


A happy family.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Good John, Happy Ending, Happy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam gets a visitor and some pretty good news.





	A happy family.

Sam walked into his apartment that he lived in with his girlfriend Jessica. He could hear her talking to someone in the kitchen. She walked into the livingroom. Jess hugged and kissed his boyfriend. 

“Someone is here to see you Sam.” She smiled at him. 

“Really who?” 

“You should go into the kitchen and find out. I have to work tonight so I won’t be home until late.” She started to walk out the door. “Love you.” 

“Love you too Jess.” He smiled.

*****

Sam walked into the kitchen confused. He looked at a man standing by the sink looking out the window. 

“Dad?” He asked hopefully. 

John turned around and smiled at Sam. “Hey Sammy.” 

“How do I know it’s really you?” He asked cautiously. 

“You can test me. Do you have the stuff too do it?” 

“Yeah. I may have stopped hunting but I have some stuff.” 

Sam and John went into his room, he got all of his hunting stuff out and did all of the test to make sure it was his dad. Once they were done and he knew it was his dad, he almost knocked him over hugging him.

“Dad gods I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered. 

“I’ve missed you too Sammy. I’m so sorry that I didn't come sooner but I have so much to tell you.” 

“Come on let’s go back out to the kitchen and I can make us dinner while we catch up.” He smiled at John. 

*****

They walked back into the kitchen. Sam grabbed John a beer and handed it to him. The older man stood next to Sam. Sam started to get food out to make dinner. 

“So Dean and myself got a house here in town.” 

Sam turned around at his dad surprised. “You what?” 

“We got house and Dean got into a trade school the next town over.” 

“What… what about hunting?” Sam looked at his dad confused. 

“It’s over Sammy. We killed the demon that killed your mom.” 

Sam moved over next to John and pulled him into a hug. “Are you for real dad?” 

“Yeah Sam we’re so tired of hunting. I’m still going to research but we’re aren’t going on hunts anymore. I also got a job at car shop here in town.” 

*****

Sam could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. He has missed his dad and brother so much. He pulled back and looked at his dad. “I’m so happy to have you guys around all the time now.” 

“Me too. So you’re girlfriend seems super sweet and nice.” 

“Yeah she's really great. I’ve been thinking about asking her to marry me.” Sam smiled.

“You should. You deserve to be happy Sammy.” John said with a bright smile.

Sam couldn’t wait to be able to spend more time with his family. He couldn’t have been happier than he was right now in his life. He had his family back together and a great girlfriend.


End file.
